<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Night Sky by xXChemically_Imbalanced_RomanceXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564245">Silent Night Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXChemically_Imbalanced_RomanceXx/pseuds/xXChemically_Imbalanced_RomanceXx'>xXChemically_Imbalanced_RomanceXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas Truce of 1914, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXChemically_Imbalanced_RomanceXx/pseuds/xXChemically_Imbalanced_RomanceXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas truce gift for @Tsubaki94<br/>Angsty Dash and Danny Christmas with a hint of space, fresh out the oven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Night Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaki94/gifts">Tsubaki94</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He probably looked like some homeless bum right now. It’s not like anyone would really notice his presence, everyone was off celebrating the holidays with family what with it being Christmas and all.</p><p>He fidgeted with the sleeves of his oversized sweater, it’s not like he even needed it, it was more for anonymity in the rare case someone was doing some last-<em>last</em> minute shopping. Plus, no matter how cold-resistant he’d become, there’s something comforting about an oversized sweater over your shoulders. It was the warm hug he needed.</p><p>Tucker was spending Christmas with his family, something Danny shamefully envious of. He’d even been invited but he hadn’t wanted to intrude. Sam on the other hand wasn’t even in amity. She was spending quality time with her family overseas and wouldn’t be back till after New Year’s. He couldn’t say he envied her. Danielle was touring the world and he would rather eat his own foot than spend Christmas with Vlad. That just left him with his family which was the more complicated of the choices. While his parents were obviously trying to mellow out on their yearly arguing, this year had proven to be as shitty as they come. It just seemed that as the cold settled within Amity, hostility settled within his parents. If he were Jazz, he would point out that it may have something to do with their dynamic as a couple, and how Jack probably felt as if he weren’t being taken seriously enough by Maddie, but he wasn’t Jazz, so he did what Danny does, he hid. He hid his secret, he hid his fear, and now he hid under a bridge until his parents or Jazz noticed his absence and went out looking for him. Until then-</p><p>He let a deep sigh out and watched as his breath curled around Cassiopeia, then Andromeda, then disappear into Aries.</p><p>Every year he found himself in their company. Every year, instead of ripping into a new model rocket like any space-obsessed kid or trying to hide his disappointment in another pair of lame socks, he was sitting at the ops center looking for Pisces or Triangulum or whatever other constellation he’d just learned about.</p><p>Whatever. It’s not like he cared. Plus, with his parents, <em>occupied</em>, it was just him and the stars.</p><p>“Fenton?”</p><p>Danny looked up to see familiar blue eyes staring at him. He flinched out of pure instinct and aggressively wiped at his eyes. Like hell he was going to let <em>Dash</em> of all people see him this disheveled.</p><p>“Dash? What are you doing here?” he ignored the crack in his voice (darn puberty) and glared at him through squinted eyes, “Shouldn’t you be at some party getting blackout drunk? Or, you know, <em>enjoying</em> Christmas with your family or whatever?”</p><p>To his shock Dash merely winced and sat on the ledge next to Danny.</p><p>“Look, you don’t like me and I don’t like you, and frankly, I don’t want to talk to you right now so how’s about we both just sit here in silence and then leave like nothing ever-“</p><p>He fiddled with his hoodie strings and dared a glance at Dash only to see him focused on the sky above.</p><p>“You weren’t going to jump right?”</p><p>“No!” he nervously chuckled, “Sorry um, no, I wasn’t, I just needed some-“</p><p>“Air?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The silence was back, and it was suffocating.</p><p>“Look Dash, I love bottling up trauma and shaking it like a coke can every now and then just waiting for it to blow up and kill me one day as much as the next guy, but even I know that’s not healthy. Not that any part of me is healthy- but that’s not the point!” he shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. He may not be Jazz but he sure as hell has had to sit through countless of her stop-being-such-a-boy-and-own-up-to-his-mushy-feelings lectures, which meant he knew exactly how much ‘venting’ or whatever could help. Plus, it’s not like Dash cares, with him he doesn’t have some reputation to uphold or feelings to spare.</p><p>“I just had to get out of there you know. I know it sounds selfish, but I just want one Christmas without the pointless fighting. There are people who have it worse, people who get to spend their holidays alone or worse and I’m complaining about my parents having a little disagreement. It’s not even the Christmas thing, I mean sure when I was a kid, I hoped for a normal Christmas like everybody else, well, everybody but Sam obviously, but now I just want a normal <em>life</em>.” He looked over to see Dash in the same position as earlier, still staring blankly at the stars. Just as he was about to push himself off the ledge and start his trudge home, he heard Dash suck air in through his teeth.</p><p>“Christmas in my household always equals drinking, my dad has anger issues, now I may not be good at math, but I know from experience exactly what happens when those two factors are added together.”</p><p>Danny was stunned into silence. How was he supposed to respond to that? They weren’t even friends for Ancients' sakes! Which meant, it meant they could be brutally honest with each other, no hard feelings.</p><p>“That fucking sucks man.”</p><p>Dash turned to look at him for the second time that night and flashed a sad grin. He barked out a chuckle, “Yeah man, it really does.”</p><p>Danny pushed one hand deeper into his pockets and ran the other through his hair. “Do you want to maybe, vent?” he stuttered out, “I mean I get if you don’t, why would you? To me I mean, but like, it helps, at least whenever I vent to Jazz it does. I just figured you might not have anyone to vent to so like, I’m open.”</p><p>It was Dash’s turn to stare at him through squinted eyes, an unreadable expression plastered on his face.</p><p>“It’s hard, pretending to be something you’re not” he began, “like, it’s not too bad at first and you start getting into character but then, I don’t know you get <em>to</em> into character and all of sudden you’re questioning your life’s decisions and whether or not the person you see in the mirror is <em>you</em>. And then you’re going into existential crisis mode and start realizing that you don’t even like football. That you actually really liked reading Frankenstein. That maybe you don’t want your life to have peaked in High School as the star football-whatever and that you might actually want an education. Not to be some kind of lame coach for little leagues but like a professor. That’s not even touching on whether or not my dad sees my life outside of his stupid reputation.” He trailed off in a hiccup of tears. All that greeted him back was silence.</p><p>Danny went to comfort Dash but pulled his hand back before making contact. He took a deep breath instead.</p><p>“Look Dash, ‘secret identities’ suck. It’s hard keeping the real you tucked away and harder watching them slip from you, and, I can’t sit here and pour you a cup of the-answers-to-your-life, but what I can tell you is-“</p><p>He paused and playfully shoved Dash, “fuck you for keeping the real Dash hidden,”</p><p>“Wha-“</p><p>He stood up and flipped the trees around them off as he yelled, “and fuck you all for forcing him to hide!”</p><p>He dramatically plopped himself back next to Dash as the two boys giggled like madmen. All previous tension between them sizzling out as their laughter grew louder.</p><p>“You know Danny?” Dash chuckled out, “You’re not half bad.”</p><p>“That’s… comforting,” Danny mused out loud, “more than you know.”</p><p>Both boys sat back and continued gazing at the sky, a peaceful silence now surrounding them. Here they weren’t a bully and his victim, or two struggling students, just two boys sharing a silent night sky together. They weren’t friends, and maybe one day they could be, but tonight, they were all they had.</p><p>“So what’s this I hear of you being some kind of Literary nerd?”</p><p>"Shut it Fenerd!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is out a day late oop- just wanted to make sure it was perfect!<br/>Anyway, I hope you like it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>